Honō-ō
Honō-ō(炎王) is a Caster Type and a form of Take Over Magic.This form is the manifestation of Zero's berserk form. Finally being able to harness this power for his own use, without going into a blind rage. This Demon Soul increases all of Zero's Parameters to an outstanding degree. Description Honō-ō is by far the strongest take-over in Zero's arsenal. This form was acquired after traveling to Warriors Village and getting trained by the chief of the village after undergoing a trial. This form being the true manifestation of his berserk form, allowing Zero to completely harness its power for his own use without loosing himself in the process. Thus resulting in this new Demon Take Over form. This Demon Take Over gives Zero an unimaginable boost in all parameters. Also giving him the added ability of using Darkness Magic while in this form, while allowing him to use all his Fire Magic spells, with a massive power up. Appearance His body is composed of black flames that seem to have taken a solid form, but still emit an incredible heat. His left arm is just one huge blade and his right arm is a solid form of his black flames that seemd to have his flames flare up constantly. His fingernails are longer and extremely sharp being able to cut steel just by running his finger along the steel. His thighs seem to be a constant flame that moves while his lower legs are the solid form. Magic and Abilities All Parameters: This Demon Soul gives Zero a massive boost overall. He is able to appear and disappear in a blink of an eye, He is able to destroy a large building with one hand simply by pushing it. Honō-ō can withstand barrages of attacks physical and magical and seem as though he was unscathed. His Magical Power is so great that simply by exuding his Magical power standing near buildings would crumble them. Even Zero's Flames seem to get a boost as they become increasingly hotter and can be created even faster. No Presence: Because in this form Zero is given quite a bit of control over the shadows do to the Demon Soul having Darkness Magic. Zero is able to conceal himself in the shadows fusing with them perfectly. This allows him to completely conceal his magical Power and overall presence within the shadows. It would take an extremely strong Wizard to even feel his presence and even more trouble in pin pointing his location. Darkness Magic is a Caster Type Magic that enables the use of dark energy. This type of magic enables Honō-ō to control shadows or any dark-related element. It can take on a physical form allowing for attacking, blocking or moving objects. He can also use the shadows to teleport or create traps within them. It is quite destructive as it can be used to fight multiple enemies at once very easily. * Dark Force: '''By simple hand gestures or movements Honō-ō is able to create a shadow like blunt force from the air. It looks like a visible black wind and he is able to make it appear from anywhere he wishes, instantly. This force is strong enough to destroy thick steel doors. * '''Dark Hands: '''He creates shadow like hands that come from any surface to either choke, bind or attack his intended target. He controls the shadow hands with his hand motioning it in the direction he wants them to go. * '''Dark Pulse: Creates a blast of dark energy from his body that knocks anyone close to him far away. Although this doesn't take much energy, the attack itself is quite devastating as the force from the blast is capable of breaking some of the strongest shields. * Dark Cutter: Using his blade arm he can send curved like projectiles from it that is not only able to cut cleanly through steel, it also leaves incredible burn marks. * Blade Shield: By engulfing his blade arm with fire and darkness magic it serves to be able to block attacks. It is incredibly durable and should the blade break it is regenerated incredibly fast. * Dark Void: Creates a massive sphere of shadows around the intended target. Honō-ō fuses with the sphere and attacks anyone inside with incredibly fast swings of his blade arm. while inside the sphere Honō-ō body is mostly shadows so physical attacks will do nothing. He can disappear and reappear from anywhere in the sphere instantly. Fire Magic Honō-ō is able to use all the abilities at Zero's disposal with them being pumped up to a higher degree. His entire body is made up of black flames, so physical attacks although are able to cause damage they don't do much. The Flamed body seems to be able to cushion blows and distribute the damage in a way that in is almost non-affective.